nsmafandomcom-20200214-history
Issue 1
Issue 1, entitled Onward to Adventure Part 1: Of Princesses and Plumbers, is the first issue of New Super Mario Adventures. This issue features the events leading up to Bowser's invasion. Plot Mario and Luigi had been given their first job at Peach's Castle. Mario wanted to make sure he looked his best. Luigi knew that, in other words, Mario wanted to impress the princess. This embarrassed Mario, but he got over it by the time they arrived at the castle. Mario knocked on the front door, and Toadsworth answered. He led them down to the basement, informing them that it needed to be finished by the time the party started that night. Upon arriving, they found quite the royal mess. Luigi wasn't sure that they could get the job done on time, but Mario was very confident. In fact, Mario got done most of the work while Luigi had his lunch. Soon, the job was done, and Mario activated the Master Control Valve, causing the room to rumble. Soon, Koopas, Sidesteppers, Fighter Flies, Spinys, and Buzzy Beetles started shooting out of the overhead pipes. Soon, the Mario Bros. were surrounded, but Mario wasn't about to give up. As he drew his plunger, the enemies froze, but then ridiculed the idea of using a plunger as a weapon. Mario threw the plunger at a nearby Koopa, and then began attacking the enemies. Luigi cheered Mario on, but then something tapped him on the shoulder. Luigi turned around and saw a Sidestepper with a couple of Fighter Flies and Spinies. They all chased Luigi into a corner. Mario noticed, and kicked a Koopa shell to Luigi, who kicked it into all the enemies, scoring a 1-up in the process. After a bad pun, Mario began wondering why the enemies were in the pipes, and asked Luigi which of them didn't belong. Luigi concluded that the Koopas didn't belong, and that they had been exiled from the Mushroom Kingdom for many years. Suddenly, the Bros. were ambushed by a Fighter Fly, but Mario caught hold of it, hoping it would give him some answers. Unfortunately, the Fighter Fly instead airlifted Mario out of the basement. As all this was happening, party preparations were underway. Suddenly, the Fighter Fly, with Mario in tow, flew right through the midst of the preparations. Toad spotted them, and ordered that they be followed. Mario burst through the throne room doors, and the Figher Fly smashed Mario against the wall, and approached Princess Peach. Fortunately, she didn't go unarmed, and smashed the Fighter Fly with a frying pan. As it fell to the floor, Mario looked at Peach lovingly, but she asked Mario if he was all right. Just as Mario was telling her that he was all right, Toad caught up with him and demanded that he get away from the princess. After Peach told Toad to immediately stand down, she and Toadsworth inquired about Mario's events. As Mario told them that Koopas had attacked, Peach, Toad, and Toadsworth were shocked, and concluded that "You-Know-Who" had sent a scouting party through the plumbing to bypass security and attack them. Just as they revealed "You-Know-Who" to be Bowser, the ground began to rumble. Luigi rushed in and informed everyone that something was happening outside. Everyone ran outside, and sure enough, Bowser had returned! Characters *Mario (First appearance) *Luigi (First appearance) *Peach (First appearance) *Toad (First appearance) *Toadsworth (First appearance) *Toad Guard (First appearance) *Bowser (First appearance) *Toad Citizens (First appearance) *Fighter Fly (First appearance) *Sidestepper (First appearance) *Koopa Troopa (First appearance) *Buzzy Beetle (First appearance) *Spiny (First appearance) *Goomba (First appearance) *Paratroopa (First appearance) *Bullet Bill (First appearance) *Lakitu (First appearance) Pages Category:Issues Trivia *Page 12 has the worst rating of any page in NSMA history. *In the first panel of Page 18, Mario's overalls are accidentally colored brown. *The shoe on Page 7 is a reference to the Valiant comics. *Bullet Bill makes its only appearance on Page 3. *After this issue was completed in May 2014, the team planned to go on a one-month hiatus due to EarthGwee moving. However, the hiatus lasted over seven months, but fortunately, the second promotional poster was posted in July, during the hiatus. The cover of Issue 2 was finally released in January 2015. References Mario Bros: All of the enemies faced in Peach's basement except for Buzzy Beetle, appear in this game, except that Koopas are known as Shellcreepers. Super Mario Bros: Just about everything in this issue is as reference to this game, from the front cover to the shoe-less Koopas and Paratroopas. Super Mario 64: The castle and surrounding areas are designed very similarly to the one in this game. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door: The basement floor and background on Page 14 resembles the battle stage from this game. Super Mario Galaxy: Bowser invades Peach's Castle using airships. Also, Toad Town has a similar design to the one in this game. The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!: Mario Bros. Plumbing and its motto from the live-action segments is reused. Super Mario Adventures: A Toad leads Mario and Luigi down a flight of stairs without railings. Also, Mario does most of the work, and when the job is done, a horde of enemies appear. Mario even makes a bad pun. Credits '''Writer: '''Danny8bit '''Character Art: '''JamesmanTheRegenold '''Landscapes & Colors: '''EarthGwee '''Cover: '''JamesmanTheRegenold, Matt Herms '''Letters: '''K. Walker '''Special Thanks: '''Joseph Deutscher, Christian Mincks Category:Issues Category:Browse